


Fixing What Is Wrong

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Asterion's Wrong-Doing [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bestiality, Bottom!Percy, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Kitsune!Percy, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Oral, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, but I mean they're monsters so that's not permanent, pet!Percy, sub!Percy, well I mean they're monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: When the Minotaur is killed by demigods, Percy can't just idly sit by and wait at Camp until his mate returns from Tartarus. They have children to take care of, a camp to defend and damn it he wants to get laid too. Who knows how long it would take Asterion to reform, after all. Weeks? Months?No, no. Percy might have settled with his new life, but deep down he's still a hero so he convinces Medusa and Circe to go on a quest to Tartarus to bring back his mate.





	Fixing What Is Wrong

PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO || Minorcy || Fixing What Is Wrong || Minorcy || PJatO || Minorcy || PJatO

Title: Fixing What Is Wrong – Through Tartarus For Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, established relationship, magic, bestiality, pet-play, slavery, D/s, collar, nipple clamps, sex toys, plugs, gags, spanking, oral, anal, explicit intercourse, mpreg, breeding, pregnancy kink, character death (but not permanently, because monsters), hetero

Main Pairing: Minotaur/Percy

Side Pairings: Tyson/Ella, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Ella, Tyson, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Small Bob

Mythological Characters: Asterion | Minotaur, Medusa, Stheno, Euryale, Skylla, Circe, Pegasus, Nemean Lion, Damasen, Iapetus | Bob

Own Characters: Fidi Liu (daughter of Medusa), Pasiphae Jackson, Pepromeno Jackson, Agkelos Jackson, Mpatis Jackson, Serpentarius Jackson, Pandorika Peterson (daughter of Circe)

Summary: The Minotaur was slayed by 'heroes' and Percy would not stand for it. He couldn't wait however many years it may take his mate to return – so he takes a quest to save Asterion, together with Medusa and Circe. During the times of the next big war.

**Fixing What Is Wrong**

_Through Tartarus For Love_

"Master Asterion?"

Asterion grunted as he had just entered the bedroom. He had been on a quest with a couple others, to get some supplies for Camp Snake-Blood. It had been a long and exhausting day, so to return to such a nice sight greeting him, it was most appreciated. His precious little mate was sitting in the middle of the bed, legs long and bare as he was only wearing his oversized camp-shirt, those sea-green eyes staring up at the Minotaur so innocently.

"What was my little vixen up to while I was gone?", growled Asterion pleased.

Said little vixen made a mewling sound and leaned up as a large hand cupped his cheek gently. He had always called Percy that. His little vixen. But it had never been truer than it was these days. A triangular white ear twitched as Asterion scratched behind it, the bushy white tail with the blackish blue tip started wagging just a little bit at the attention. Asterion widely approved of the changes his mate had undergone; though they had not been Asterion's idea. They had been Percy's idea.

He had been living at Camp Snake-Blood for nearly a year now and a few months ago, a new arrival had reached their camp. Circe, the sorceress and shapeshifter, with her half-blood daughter Pandorika Peterson. At that point, Percy had already integrated well into camp as an instructor and a friend to many. But apparently Percy had still felt rather out of place. He was the only demigod among monsters and creatures. So when the goddess of witchcraft joined their camp, the cheeky little demigod had asked her for a favor. To turn him into a monster himself.

Percy Jackson was no longer the demigod hero, he was now a kitsune. A mischievous fox-demon, which did fit him rather well, though most were surprised he hadn't turned into a sea-monster. Percy was so much more at ease now that he was one of them. He still had his water-powers, though he mainly used them for pranks these days. He was a water-elemental kitsune. And he was gorgeous.

"Been teaching sword-fighting classes all day long. Tired", hummed Percy softly.

Asterion hummed and let his hand wander down from Percy's cheek to trace the heavy collar around his pet's neck, tugging just a little on the silver bell attached to it to make it chime. Percy's eyes shone silver for a second, a clear sign of him wanting something. Asterion gave him an amused look before the Minotaur settled down next to his kitsune on the bed.

"You know what to do if you want something, pet", stated Asterion unimpressed.

Those tempting, rosy lips were caught between sharp teeth and chewed until they were dark-red and abused in an even more tempting way. Asterion felt himself growing hard. His naughty little tease.

"I want another baby", stated Percy firmly, licking his lips slowly.

Asterion raised both his eyebrows. They had all been so busy coping with yet another war, honestly breeding his pretty vixen had actually slipped Asterion's mind in the past months. There was so much to do and Asterion appreciated the great help his mate had been for camp, for them all. There were many monsters who didn't want a part in any of this. The ancient ones wouldn't treat them better than the gods, they knew the monsters meant little to them, were more like a speck of dirt on their otherwise clean tabletop. So these days, more and more monsters came to seek refugee at Camp Snake-Blood, leaving them with all hands full and with the worries of the war affecting them. Asterion frowned curiously as he took in the sight of his delectable little mate.

"Not yet", grunted Asterion firmly. "We already have five children to worry about. I can not worry about you being pregnant right now, pet. When the war ends, one way or the other."

Percy made a pitiful whining sound and pouted adorably up at the Minotaur, prompting Asterion to roll his eyes pointedly. Honestly, he never thought he would find a mate as perfect as Percy, who was so eager to please, so greedy and beautiful. Slowly, Asterion ran a firm hand down Percy's chest, pushing him over to lay on the bed sprawled out beneath him. Asterion discarded Percy's shirt with a swift movement and grabbed the heavy shackles attached to the metal frame of the bed so he could tie his mate to it. Percy moaned softly at being restrained, hopeful that his master had changed his mind. With a smirk on his muzzle did Asterion run his broad tongue once over Percy's torso, enjoying the dips of Percy's sixpack and the way Percy's nipples hardened beneath his touch. Tilting his head some, Asterion reached over to open the nightstand and get some supplies out. With one hand did he start teasing Percy's nipples, pinching and twisting and tugging until Percy was a whimpering mess beneath him, back arched and thrusting up into air. Asterion loved taking his pet apart. As much as he enjoyed fucking Percy hard, sometimes he just relished in playing with his little toy until the boy was left frustrated and desperate. Once the cute pink nipples were dark-red and sore, Asterion went on to slip a cock-ring around Percy's hard cock.

"No—o", whined Percy with large, begging eyes. "Please, master, no."

"So you wish to protest then, naughty pet. Very well", sighed Asterion gravely. "Open wide."

Percy knew that Asterion only used the cock-ring when he intended to not let Percy come at all. But protesting against his master's wishes always resulted in being gagged to silence him. With a last pout on his lips did Percy open wide so Asterion could push the slightly uncomfortably large dildo-gag down Percy's throat. It was, thankfully enough, not Asterion's size, but still big enough to put some strain on Percy's jaw. Asterion fastened the gag around Percy's head before moving on. He gave the perky little nipples a couple more harsh twists to make Percy whimper around the gag before he applied the clamps to them, making Percy howl as much as he could. The clamps were connected by a chain and Asterion started pulling on it teasingly every now and again while lubing up a giant vibrator that was indeed molded after him. Removing the butt-plug that Asterion always put into his pet when not fucking him or playing with him, Asterion pushed the thick vibrator in deep until its mere size bulged Percy's stomach out some. Muffled groans and moans came from the gagged kitsune, who was trying to wiggle around and physically beg for his master's attention. Smirking down at Percy, Asterion gave the chain a very harsh tug that left Percy with tears in the corners of his eyes just the moment the Minotaur turned the vibrator on its highest setting. The kind of setting that would drive his little mate positively insane. Another last tug on the chained clamps and Asterion got up, prompting Percy to whine in confusion.

"Oh, I have a meeting with Medusa. I'll be back in an hour or two", stated Asterion.

With a pleased look on his face did Asterion leave the bedroom and head downstairs. The main house had been renovated to house more people, now that many parents accompanied their children here to seek shelter from a war that was not theirs. Half way downstairs, Asterion found himself joined by Skylla, her long tentacles slithering along the floor.

"You're in a good mood. I take it you went to see your mate before the meeting", teased Skylla.

"Yes. And I am looking forward to returning to his side after the meeting ends", replied Asterion.

Medusa, Euryale, Stheno and Circe were already in the room, Euryale and Stheno there to bring tea and sandwiches. Circe, Skylla and Asterion had been on the mission together and were now to report back to Medusa, as the head of camp. The head gorgon stared at her old friend curiously.

"I'm afraid this meeting might run longer than anticipated. We have news from the front", sighed Medusa strained before taking one of the cups of tea from her sisters.

"It's a mess, is what it is", muttered Euryale beneath her breath.

"Giants. Always making a giant mess", agreed Stheno seriously.

"That won't be a problem. I have all day long", assured Asterion gruffly as he sat down.

/break\

Percy winced nearly every time he moved because the shirt rubbed uncomfortably against his abused nipples. Asterion had left him in their bed, clamps on his nipples and vibrator torturing his prostate for three hours. And when he came back? Percy still didn't get his orgasm. Honestly, his master could be _so mean_. Pouting a little, Percy knelt down to sort the apples.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Did daddy say yes? Did he?"

The pout melted and took a turn for a smile when Agkelos galloped toward him. His middle child and pegataur appeared to be six years old now physically and he was eager for another baby sibling. He had been the one to ask Percy with large, begging eyes when mommy and daddy would give him a baby sister for a change. After all, the count was four boys and one girl at the moment and Agkelos may love his big sister Pasiphae, but she was also his nagging big sister. He wanted a baby sister that he could play princess with and have adventures with. It was adorable.

"Daddy said...", started Percy before wavering a little. "Now is not a good time, sweetie."

"Why?", asked Agkelos with a pout rivaling Percy's.

"Because there's a war going on, silly", pointed Pasiphae as she landed next to Agkelos.

The three siblings had been out flying together. While Agkelos got his own set of wings, Pasiphae got to ride on Pegasus himself and Pepromeno had been riding Blackjack. Blackjack whined as he landed next to Pegasus and galloped over to Percy to nudge Percy's face with his own. Percy smiled gently at his friend who had tracked him down a few weeks ago.

"It's too dangerous for mom to be pregnant with all the possible fighting, Agkelos", added Pepromeno gently. "You know that mom is one of camp's best fighters. If we're attacked and mom can't fight because he's pregnant and dad wants to keep him safe, then we'd be in trouble."

Percy smiled at his two oldest. Pasiphae and Pepromeno still mainly looked human, aside from their horns that had grown considerably over the past months. Their horns were about three inches long by now, bent some, both sets of horns poisonous green with black tips. Pepromeno proved to come more after Percy, having a certain degree of control over water, though by far not as powerful as Percy himself. While Pasiphae stayed true to her namesake and displayed certain magical qualities like her grandmother Pasiphae. It was what made Pasiphae the favorite child for their aunt Circe.

"Pandorika, Fidi and I are going on patrol", stated Pasiphae as he stood in front of Percy. "We won't be long and we won't stray too far. Promise. Please don't mother-hen, mom. Please?"

Percy had a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at his stubborn oldest. She had the same eager heroic streak Percy remembered from his days at camp. Sure, he still didn't back down from any fight, but he found himself preferring the safety of home with his mate and children than actively seeking out danger and fighting a war. He was genuinely glad that Asterion had taken him. He knew of the war going on outside their safe borders. What would have happened to him if Asterion hadn't taken him? Surely he would be stuck in the middle of yet another war, going through torture and pain and loss once again. The only torture he got here was the pleasurable kind.

"But please watch out for each other, girls", requested Percy gently.

He could see Pandorika and Fidi already standing close to the barn, eagerly bouncing on the balls of their feet. The daughter of Circe and the daughter of Medusa were basically inseparable from Pasiphae. Between the two girls stood the Nemean Lion, letting itself be petted by the girls like the oversized cat he really was. Percy smiled amused as Pasiphae ran off to her friends.

" _You sure that's a good idea, boss?_ ", asked Blackjack skeptically while stealing an apple. " _Saw a lot of nasty things out there. Been getting worse and worse since I came here._ "

"I know, Blackjack", sighed Percy frustrated.

" _You both worry too much_ ", chided Pegasus, brushing his flank against Blackjack's. " _The girls are fine warriors. They will be good. Hand me an apple, brother._ "

Chuckling, Percy reached down to take another apple and hand it to Pegasus. Getting off the ground, Percy took his bucket of apples and continued deeper into the stables, Pegasus and Blackjack flanking him on either side, Pepromeno and Agkelos right behind them.

"Oh, we could feed the horses and you can go meet aunt Circe?", offered Pepromeno.

"That would be nice, sweetie", nodded Percy with a smile, handing the bucket over to the boy.

Placing gentle kisses on his sons' foreheads, Percy left the barn to make his way to the main house. Out of some reason, Circe wanted to talk to Percy. He had been trying to avoid it, if he was being honest. The witch made him a little uncomfortable and even though she had made him the favor of turning him into a kitsune, she had claimed that 'all magic comes with a price', so Percy was kind of waiting for the other shoe to drop. When he entered the house, he had to smile just a little. Medusa was laying on the ground together with Percy's youngest, playing with him. She had become the baby's godmother, after the boy had been born only weeks after Percy stated living at the camp. There was rather simple reason why; the boy was a gorgon. It had surprised Medusa, Euryale and Stheno at least as much as Percy and Asterion, after all the three sisters had been the last gorgons to be born. Not the first, but the last so far. Yet little Serpentarius Jackson hat pretty dark-blue snakes with ruby-red eyes, hissing and wiggling around curiously. It was good to have three live-in gorgons to help him raise his little gorgon boy. Medusa's snakes were nipping playfully at Serpentarius' while the toddler giggled happily, building a castle with his wooden blocks.

"How's my youngest?", asked Percy with a smile.

"Oh, he's a precious little snakeling", grinned Medusa.

They had started forming a tentative friendship prior to Serpentarius' birth, but that grew much stronger after the little gorgon boy joined their lives. Still smiling, Percy sat down with them.

"Any idea what Circe wants from me?", asked Percy concerned, tickling Serpentarius' belly.

"It's a personal matter, she didn't go into detail. Something about the quest they had been on that bothered her on a personal level. Best you go and talk to her yourself, Perseus."

Heaving a sigh, Percy got up and made his way upstairs to Circe's room. The relationship between the two could only be described as rocky. After all, it started with Circe turning Percy into a guinea pig and Percy then destroying her island and home. But considering that by the time Circe and her daughter Pandorika arrived at Camp Snake-Blood, Percy had already been under Medusa's protection and a part of the staff, they had come to a truce of sorts. Until Percy asked the favor.

"Circe? You wanted to see me?", inquired Percy tentatively as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Percy Jackson. Come in", ordered Circe calmly.

"What... did you ant from me?", asked Percy nervously when entering the room.

Her eyes were intense and made him shiver, the fur on his tail standing on edge as he approached her. The witch sat tall and proud at her desk, eying him like he was a fascinating specimen.

"Do you remember the Giant War? My niece came back from the dead. I've always had a very, very fond place in my heart for Medea. Considering how little attention you pay to myths, let me refresh your memory. My dear niece, daughter of my late brother Aeetes, was one of your kind. A hero. Lover of Jason, part of the Argonauts. But then, when she was supposed to get her happily ever after, doing everything right and good, she was driven insane by Jason's betrayal and her need for revenge led to their children's death. She didn't deserve that fate. She was a good girl."

"With all due respect, but... What... do you want from me?", asked Percy with a sigh, a bit confused, not liking to think about Jason or anyone else from one of the camps.

"...I found her", admitted Circe after a moment. "She's the closest thing to my brother that I can get. All my nieces and nephews aside from Asterion are long gone. I found her, she had been on the hiding since the Doors of Death had been closed. And I brought her back here. But that is none of your concern. What might be your concern are the people I met along the way."

"...Yeah?", asked Percy half-afraid.

"Let's not go into details about the demigods. I don't think anything good can come from discussing demigods with you. But I met someone else. They're currently with Skylla, getting checked up, but they only came along for your sake. I still thought you should be prepared to meet your brother."

"Brother?", asked Percy, mind racing with monster children of Poseidon.

"I believe his name is... Tyson", drawled Circe, watching in mild amusement.

Percy stood straight at that, eyes wide. "T—Ty is _here_?"

Not minding the witch any longer, Percy ran out of the room and stumbled down the stairs, prompting Euryale and Stheno to poke their heads out of the kitchen in concern. But he also didn't mind them, instead running over to the infirmary where Skylla operated. His breath hitched at the giant black hellhound laying in front of the infirmary.

"...Mrs. O'Leary", whispered Percy hoarsely, feeling guilt wash over him.

But the hellhound didn't seem to hold a grudge, she instantly humped him with a wagging tail, whining and slobbering him happily. He smiled pained and started ruffling her fur. Oh, he knew that his sons in particular were going to love Mrs. O'Leary. Small tears formed in his eyes. He had missed her so dearly. He was missing a lot of his old life, if he was being honest.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, girl", smiled Percy.

"Wow. That's a real hellhound. A really real hellhound."

Craning his neck some, Percy saw Pepromeno and Agkelos come from the barn, finished with feeding the horses. Pepromeno dropped the bucket eagerly and ran over to check, with his younger brother hot on his tail. At the loud call from Agkelos, someone came out of the infirmary. Mpatis, Percy's little sea-monster who adored Skylla a lot and had taken to following her around a lot.

"It's big and scary", whispered Mpatis tentatively. "It refused to leave. I'm scared of it, mommy."

"Honey, you don't need to be scared of her. Mrs. O'Leary is a friend", assured Percy as he sat up some. "Come here. You can pat her. No need to scared, I promise it'll be alright."

Mpatis slithered closer, clearly unsure but also trusting his mom to tell the truth. The young naga started giggling in surprise when Mrs. O'Leary started licking his face happily. Smiling amused, Percy got off the ground and watched how the three boys started patting the dog. Pepromeno instantly tried climbing onto her back, claiming that with a hellhound he would totally be able to beat Fidi in a race against her and the Nemean Lion. Percy just really hoped that the oversized dog and the oversized cat were going to get along with each other...

"Skylla? Circe said...", started Percy unsure as he opened the door to the infirmary.

"Brother! You _are_ alive! I knew it!"

And the next second, Percy found himself engulfed in a bear-hug by Tyson. Percy couldn't help but gape. His little brother had grown in the past year that Percy had been gone. He looked so happy as he hugged Percy tightly and whirled him around a couple of times. Skylla watched them in mild amusement while tending to the wounds of a red harpy. Ella. What were they doing here?

"Ty, Ella, what are you and Mrs. O'Leary doing here? What happened?", asked Percy concerned.

"Annabeth and the others gave up finding you. They said you were lost. But not me and mom. We knew you would still be alive, that we could find you", stated Tyson seriously. "I've been searching all over with Mrs. O'Leary and with Ella, because Ella believes in me and thought I was rigth. Then we met a witch who said there's a safe place for people like us."

"That's... That was Circe", nodded Percy slowly, eying the harpy.

"Tyson was right", smiled Ella happily as she reached out to pat Percy's hair. "Ella is glad."

Tyson was looking at her so lovingly. Percy grinned when he realized that his baby brother might actually have a real girlfriend now. How adorable. He leaned in to pull Tyson into another tight hug.

"What... What do you mean by 'mom'...?", asked Percy, half afraid of the answer.

"Your mom. But she said it was okay if I called her mom too. We've been spending a lot of time together lately, because I think we're the only ones still trying to find you. She misses you a lot and she worries a lot", replied Tyson with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here? And why do you have cat-ears? They look funny."

"They're fox-ears. And... I'm... I'm like you now, Ty. I'm not a demigod anymore. I'm a... monster. Or what a demigod would define as a monster", shrugged Percy and averted his eyes. "I... I have a... mate. And... uh... children." He paused for a moment before offering Tyson a crooked smile. "You're an uncle now, Ty. Do you want to meet some of your nephews?"

"Uncle?", echoed Tyson, eye wide as he started at Percy. "Wow. Yes!"

Percy smiled softly as he led Tyson outside to introduce him to Pepromeno, Agkelos and Mpatis. He was nervous, but as soon as the children met their uncle, they were engaged in eager conversation. Then again, they knew their uncle Pegasus and were over the moon about that, so it figured that his children would be overly eager to have a cyclops as an uncle too. Percy watched them, his smile slowly turning sad as thoughts of his mother filled his head.

/break\

"Your brother and his girlfriend are more than welcomed to stay here. The poor harpy had been dragged into the middle of it all and from what I gather, the demigods had used her for her knowledge, hoping to gain more information about the war they have maneuvered themselves into, throwing Ella into danger doing so, just because she has memorized the Sibylline scrolls."

Percy hummed as he listened to Medusa. The camp director sat opposite him on an arm-chair, the Nemean Lion's head on her lap, purring like a kitten while Medusa pat him. Percy was kind of mirroring that pose, sitting between Asterion's strong legs, head resting against his master's thigh while the Minotaur caressed Percy's hair and ears tenderly.

"The children are fond of their new uncle already", stated Asterion a bit amused. "I had a hard time prying Mpatis off Tyson when it was time to return to their cabin to sleep. You are... okay with having this reminder of your past living here, my pet?"

"I missed Ty so much. Ella too", whispered Percy, voice soft. "I didn't... After the others were here, I thought... they told everyone and that... no one would care. That they'd give up for good. But... Ty... he didn't give up on me. He wasn't even bothered by _anything_. I just... I missed my brother."

"Very well", grunted Asterion, rubbing one of the velvety fox-ears soothingly. "Then they can stay here for as long as they wish. Now tell me, what else is bothering you, my little vixen?"

"...He... said my mom is still looking for me too", admitted Percy, worrying his lip. "I don't know what to think about that. I just... I just know that I miss her dearly, but I couldn't handle it if she..."

Asterion crooned as he let his hand slip to Percy's neck to squeeze gently. Percy sighed pleased and curled together tightly on the large, fluffy pillow he was positioned on. Medusa snorted as she watched them. The big, bad Minotaur, wrapped around the little finger of a demigod.

/break\

Percy sat there, frozen and numb. His mouth hung open a little and his eyes were wide but unfocused. He hugged Mpatis and Serpentarius closer on instinct, the toddler nestled against his chest and Mpatis sitting next to him. He could hear Agkelos crying next to him but he was too dazed to react fast enough, so it was Tyson who pulled the pegataur into a comforting hug while Ella cooed and started picking on the boy's feathers soothingly. Pasiphae and Pepromeno were hugging each other, Pep having his face buried in his sister's neck, sobbing softly.

"I know this sounds very bad, children, but he will be fine", assured Medusa gently.

"He's _dead_ ", echoed Percy with an edge of anger to his voice. "How is that _fine_?"

"Asterion is a strong creature. He will reform soon enough", replied Medusa patiently. "He's one of us. He won't stay dead. It might take a couple months, but he'll come back."

"P—Promise?", asked Mpatis with large, watery eyes.

"Tyson, Ella, would you be so kind to take the children outside so I can talk to Percy in private?"

"Sure thing, Miss Medusa", nodded Tyson. "Come on, let's go to your cabin. Ella can tell a story."

The five children wanted to protest, wanted to stay with their mother, but Percy offered them a pained smile and nodded his head. "I will be right behind you, I swear. Just give me a moment with aunt Medusa, okay? Ella and Tyson will bring you to your cabin until then."

Reluctantly, his children left with Tyson and Ella, leaving Percy alone with Medusa. He turned toward her with anguish and pain and anger. She raised both of her eyebrows. Regardless of how long she had now known Percy Jackson as Asterion's mate, she still sometimes expected him to turn out to be a spy for the gods, selling them all out. Part of her still couldn't believe that a hero would fall in love with a monster. Yet learning of the Minotaur's demise, all she could see on Percy's face was _pain_ and loss. Against all odds, Olympus' greatest hero had fallen in love with a monster.

"How do we get him back faster?", asked Percy with angry eyes.

"...What?", asked Medusa surprised, blinking a couple of times.

"H—He's _mine_. He can't leave me like that. He can't leave our children like that. Not during this war. I can't protect them all on my own. I _need_ him", growled Percy, fist shaking.

His other hand was tightly wrapped around the bell on his collar, clinging onto it. Medusa sighed.

"Percy, it's not that easy. You can't just go to Tartarus and get someone back from the dead..."

"Why not? I've already been through Tartarus before", argued Percy with a glare.

"That is different, Percy", sighed Medusa and shook her head. "The Doors of Death are closed again. Asterion is in Tartarus. You'd have to go through literal hell _again_."

"And I would", growled Percy defensively, still glaring. "Medusa, _please_."

"What if something happens to you?", argued Medusa. "Then what? I'm left to take care of your children? Please, be reasonable for once in your life, Percy."

"I'm never reasonable. You should know that", huffed Percy stubbornly. "A quest. Please. A—And... what if we not just bring back Master Asterion? What if we save more allies?"

Medusa looked contemplative for a moment before sighing and nodding slowly. "Very well. You, me and Circe. Tomorrow. I want you to sleep on this one more night."

Percy nodded sharply before he nearly zombie-walked out of the house and toward the Asterion Cabin where his children were curled together between Tyson and Ella, listening to the harpy citing some kind of children's book she had read once. Percy sneaked into his brother's arms and wrapped his own arms around Pepromeno's middle, his children automatically gravitating toward him.

"W—What happens now, mommy?", asked Mpatis, sounding scared.

"Mommy's going to bring daddy back", promised Percy rather firmly. "Tomorrow. And... uncle Tyson and aunt Ella are going to watch over you while I'm gone?"

"Sure thing, brother", confirmed Tyson seriously.

In the past two weeks of staying at Camp Snake-Blood, Tyson had grown very fond and very protective over his nieces and nephews. And Percy? Percy grew decidedly more grateful to have this part of his past back with him. He knew his demigodly friends didn't understand. They had made that clear during their last encounter and according to Tyson, everyone pretended that Percy was dead. Not Tyson and Ella though. Not to mention, she adored Tyson as much as Tyson adored her and all the kids at camp loved hearing her funny stories. This place, it was where they belonged.

/break\

It felt strange, going on a quest again after all this time. Yet the weight of Riptide in his hand was a familiar one. He had kissed all his children goodbye and then met up with Circe and Medusa. He just couldn't let things stand like that. Asterion had died during a quest. Not his own though. He had protected the children. Because, despite his demeanor, the way he acted toward heroes he encountered, the way he had acted toward _Percy_ at first, deep down the Minotaur had a gentle heart. He just had a track-record of being locked into a labyrinth and being killed by heroes. Percy knew he had only been a sex-toy for Asterion at first, but Percy also knew he had proven himself. He had proven that he was here to stay, that he _loved_ their children. And, with the time, he had also fallen in love with the Minotaur. Which was why Percy would not tolerate Asterion leaving him alone for months! No. He was going to Tartarus and he was going to bring his mate back. His ears were flat against his skull and his tail was raised a little in agitation. Sometimes, he hated how much his new features gave away his feelings – but they also made him stronger. As an elemental kitsune, he had far greater power over water than he used to. Power he was now going to use.

"So, how's this going to go down?", asked Percy curiously, watching how Circe created a portal. "Portal in, get Asterion and whoever else we can find and portal out again?"

"You can't portal _into_ Tartarus. It's a high security prison. Definitely secure against portaling", chided Circe and rolled her eyes. "No. But I know an opening. The gods haven't fixed it yet. It's in Rome. A friend of mine, well, a friend of my niece Ariadne, is guarding it. She will let us through. Then we just have to walk through Tartarus, find your boyfriend and leave again before it kills us. Tell me again why I'm participating, Medusa, dearest."

"Because you're a strong witch and I'm not going to ride a pegasus all the way to Europe. Also, you still owe me for the whole mess you caused in Canada a year ago", stated Medusa calmly.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about Canada", muttered Circe embarrassed. "Okay, fine."

The trio stepped through the portal and came out at a broken, rattled cave covered in spider-webs. Oh. He had been here before. Ariadne had been a weaver. Percy knew that, she had been the one to give Theseus the thread to get out of the labyrinth. There was another famous weaver that Percy remembered from the myths. Arachne, the one who had been turned into a giant spider by Athena.

"So, Ariadne and Arachne... bonded over weaving?", guessed Percy casually.

"Yes. They did", confirmed Circe. "Wouldn't have thought you could put one and one together."

"I'm not as dumb as people think. Thanks. So... Ariadne weaved us... a ladder down to hell", muttered Percy while the trio started climbing down said spider-string ladder.

"Lot of people would disagree with you there, boy who chose the life of a sex-slave over the life of a celebrated hero", quipped Circe as she followed Percy down.

Percy grumbled beneath his breath and stuck his tongue out at the witch. He knew the drill by now. Remembered it from the last trip down here. Beneath them was water, but the water didn't _feel_ right, so when, after far too long, they finally got closer to the ground, he started swinging them around, prompting Circe above him to bitch. When they safely landed _beside_ the creepy water, no one complained. But it didn't feel good. Everything felt much more intense, now that he was a kitsune.

"This place is no place to be", whispered Medusa, eyes sharp. "Stay alert and don't stop."

They encountered a lot of monsters, many who Medusa knew from their early days at camp. After a proper chiding, Medusa send them toward the ladder that would lead out of Tartarus. It was only shortly thereafter that Percy encountered someone else from his past. Two someones, actually. Percy's eyes widened surprised. A Giant and a Titan, beaten down and exhausted.

"B—Bob...", whispered Percy softly. "Damasen... Y—You're... alive..."

"...You know Lord Iapetus? And why are you calling him Bob?", asked Medusa dubiously.

"Percy! You came back for us!", stated Bob with a small, tired smile.

"You look awful, b—but why are you alive?!", asked Percy concerned as he rushed over to him.

"We fought my siblings", stated Damasen next to him. "It has been a very long, constant battle. The gods sealed the Doors of Death and we have been... stuck here, since then."

Percy was horrified. He had thought they had died, sacrificed themselves for the sake of Percy and Annabeth. But they had been down here? For years, all alone...? Just being down here for a little while was already eating away on Percy again, just like last time. He was exhausted, hungry and in a lot of pain. All he wanted was to find Asterion, get back home and curl together in his master's lap. Circe and Medusa came to help Percy bandaging Damasen and Bob up some, as good as they could anyway. Once that was done, the five of them settled down.

"You helped the demigods?", asked Medusa with disapproval. "Really, what did you expect?"

"They helped me. They're my _friends_. Nico, he gave me a job. See? I'm a janitor in the underworld now! So when he called and needed help, I came", replied Bob. "And I helped Percy. He's your friend too, right? You're traveling with him, helping him now."

"What are _you_ doing here?", inquired Damasen, looking at Medusa and Circe.

"We're here to save my mate", replied Percy and looked up.

"Asterion", supplied Medusa casually. "Well. We're also saving everyone who's on our side while we're down here too. Percy is not a demigod anymore. It's... different. Are you on our side?"

"I'm a peaceful giant. All I ever wanted was peace. It's why I was always an outcast among my siblings. And now the demigods made me fight for their cause", sighed Damasen, mainly sounding exhausted. "I just... want to live in peace, Lady Medusa. That's all I want."

"We know a place of safety", stated Percy tentatively. "You can live in peace. You can... teach children. Would you like to come with us to Camp Snake-Blood?"

Medusa and Circe raised their eyebrows high as they watched Percy. A Giant and a Titan? That was not the norm, not even for their camp. The skeleton cat meowed and started circling Medusa, bumping its head against her leg. Medusa couldn't help but lean down to pat it.

"That's Small Bob. He's my friend too", smiled Bob before turning to Damasen. "Can we go?"

Damasen smiled kindly down at his sitting friend before he nodded. "Very well. We will come with you. Anything to get out of this place and find peace."

"First, we need to find my mate", stated Percy firmly.

"We'll help you", promised Bob with a smile. "You help us and we help you."

"That sounds... nice", smiled Percy in return.

"It's what friends do, right?", asked Bob kindly.

Friends. Percy's smile turned pained. A friend wouldn't have left Bob. Then again, Percy had turned his back on everything and everyone from his past and he had thought Bob dead. Yet now, with Blackjack, Mrs. O'Leary, Tyson, Ella and now Bob and Damasen, Percy had a feeling that he shouldn't have turned on _everyone_ when it had only been the demigods who had abandoned him.

The five of them traveled together for another half hour before they found him. Asterion must have only just reformed, still weakened and barely there. Percy instantly jumped him, throwing the Minotaur off-balance with the force of his hug. Asterion was disoriented at first, confused as to what had attacked him, before the fox-ears tickled his nose and the scent of his mate filled his nostrils, making them flare. He hugged Percy close, still very confused.

"What are you doing here, pet? Who killed you? I will _rip them apart_ ", growled Asterion.

"No, no, no. No one killed me, master", promised Percy, voice gentle. "I came to save you."

"...Save me?", asked Asterion confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Medusa said you died. And I... I couldn't stand waiting there for you, for months", whispered Percy seriously. "I—I might be your pet. But I still was a hero. I wasn't going to let this happen like that. Not if I could change it. And Circe and Medusa came with me."

"You two", growled Asterion angrily, cradling Percy close against his chest. "You allowed my precious pet to endanger him like that?! I thought I made it clear that you are to keep him safe if something happens to me, Medusa! How dare you?!"

"Oh, don't blame this on us", snorted Medusa with an eye-roll. "That reckless mate of yours would have gone either way and I'm sure he was safer going in with Circe and me."

Asterion gritted his teeth, holding Percy as close as possible. "And now?"

"Now, we're getting the Hades out of here", declared Circe impatiently. "Arachne build us an escape and I'm pretty sure after how many went through it already, she strengthened it some."

Everyone looked at the giant and the titan pointedly, hoping that was indeed true.

/break\

Percy had climbed up first, being the lightest one of them and he had the dubious honor of asking Arachne to please strengthen the ropes some. It took time. Too long. But they managed to get out, all of them. And they made their way back to Camp Snake-Blood, which at point was overflowing with monsters seeking refugee. Not that Percy cared too much about any of that; all he cared about was having his mate back, being held in those strong arms. They immediately went to their children's cabin, where they were tackled to the ground by four crying, happy, relieved children. Ella carefully handed Serpentarius over to Percy, who instantly hugged his baby-boy close.

"Daddy, mommy saved you", exclaimed Mpatis relieved, burying his face in his dad's chest.

"Yes. Your mother did", agreed Asterion. "I'm relieved to hold you again so soon, children."

"Pep was really scared", stated Pasiphae with a brave face. "But I told him you were alright."

Percy smiled at the lie. Pepromeno wasn't the only one scared. But that was okay. All Percy wanted to do right now was sleep and relax. Tartarus was not exactly a vacation home. He was so exhausted that, in the safety of his mate's embrace and surrounded by his children, he fell asleep.

He only woke up again when he was jostled some. Blearily, he looked around to find himself in their bedroom, being placed on their bed by his mate. He smiled lazily up at the Minotaur.

"Oh, don't give me that look, pet. You're in a lot of trouble", grunted Asterion irritated.

"What...? I _saved_ you", argued Percy upset.

"You risked your life doing so. You were injured during your battles against the not so friendly monsters. Don't look so surprised; Medusa told me you encountered the Hydra and it was not a fan of you", growled Asterion, tracing Percy's arm where it had been burned.

"We had enough stuff to heal it", shrugged Percy, still looking a little guilty. "I'm fine."

"Why did you do it? I would have returned. I always reform", growled Asterion next.

"Yes, but I would have had to _wait_. Those idiots are still going at war and our children would still have been in danger and I'm not okay with that. I can't do this alone. I _need_ you", stated Percy.

Asterion looked surprised for a long moment, cupping Percy's face in a gentle manner. "That is... something I do like to hear. But it doesn't change that you disobeyed, pet. You are _not_ to endanger yourself. That's why I explicitly forbade you from going on quests. It's too dangerous. And you didn't just disobey a direct order, no, you had to take a quest to the most dangerous place there is."

"...I understand, master", sighed Percy, bowing his head a little with a pout.

Asterion growled pleased as he sat down on the bed and patted his lap pointedly. Flushing a bit, Percy sat up some first, very slowly stripping out of his clothes. The Minotaur growled pleased at the show, eyes drinking in the delicious sight of his pet. Once naked, Percy slowly crawled up and into his master's lap, ass pointing up to the ceiling. His hands clawed into the sheets beneath him as he prepared himself mentally for the spanking. He knew he had it coming, of course. Asterion had made it abundantly clear that Percy might work as an instructor, but he was not to go on any quests. But saving his mate was definitely worth the punishment.

"A—Ah", yelped Percy as the first smack hit him by surprise.

Asterion's hands were just so big and heavy. He easily covered both of Percy's cheeks with one spank and they always shook Percy's entire being. And the first was always the easiest. It only got worse from there on out. Spank after spank sent jolts of intense pain through Percy's being, his ass feeling as though it had been set on fire. Even by the time he thought his master would be done, the Minotaur still continued. Percy was sobbing and begging for mercy, ass and thighs numb with pain when Asterion finally decided that he was done. Carefully, the Minotaur cradled Percy close.

"You took your punishment very well, my pet", praised Asterion as he settled down in the bed.

"T—Thank you, master", panted Percy. "B—But... I'm not sorry, master. I wouldn't have you now if I hadn't gone. Our children would still be crying in their cabin if I hadn't gone."

Asterion heaved a sigh. He knew there would be no point in arguing with his mate about that. If there was one thing he hadn't been able to train his pet to abandon, it was his reckless stubbornness. And somehow, Asterion had gotten used to it by now.

"Rest, you disobedient little vixen", ordered Asterion. "You've had an exhausting day."

"Yeah. And I feel like... it's only getting worse from here on out", muttered Percy.

With a wide yawn did Percy curl together against Asterion before falling asleep.

/break\

"Are you sure about this, pet?"

Percy nodded, feeling a little shaky as he clung onto his mate. "The mortal world isn't safe. What... What we have here? It's... safe. Right? What we're building here is safe."

"It is", confirmed Asterion, shouldering Mpatis.

The naga boy giggled as he wrapped his blue snake-tail around his dad. Pasiphae and Pepromeno stood between their mom and dad, with Agkelos in their middle. Percy was holding Serpentarius close to himself as he looked at the portal awaiting him that Circe had formed for him.

What they were building was good. A safe place for them all. Camp wasn't enough anymore. So many had come to seek shelter, especially as the war peaked. They were building a city. Where they could live like 'normal people'. And between all the cunning creatures currently gathered, the building was actually going pretty well. Circe, her daughter Pandorika and Medea, together with other shunned witches and warlocks – among them Alabaster, the son of Hecate who had been cast out and forsaken by the gods – had been working hard on widening their protective circle, claiming more and more land as their own to keep them all safe. Percy liked the idea of owning a little house with his mate and children, neighbors to the gorgons. Shared family dinners. Pasiphae attending school with Medusa's daughter Fidi, meeting up to do homework together. Percy craved that. The most abnormal normal possible and oh, he wanted it so badly.

But it wasn't complete. Not now that Bob was so happily playing with the children and him and Damasen were helping with the heavy lifting and uncle Tyson got to tuck them in at night.

"Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me", chanted Percy, tears in his eyes.

He placed a kiss on Serpentarius' forehead before handing him over to Asterion. The Minotaur glared in borderline concern though he refrained form commenting. This had been the first true thing that Percy had requested of Asterion since becoming his. And Asterion knew how much this meant to his little mate. He didn't like the idea, he knew this could end in a horrible disaster that might just destroy Percy if it went wrong. But Percy needed to know either way. With a last shaky breath did Percy go through the portal, exiting it in the hallway of an apartment building. He lifted a hand no less shaky than his breathing and knocked carefully.

"Yes, what can I do-"

Her voice got stuck in her throat as she opened the door and came face to face with Percy. Pure disbelief was written all over her face – a face that looked so much older than he remembered. Percy didn't know what to say and neither did she, apparently. She just stood there, one hand clasped over her mouth as thick tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry", whispered Percy, not knowing what else to say. "I'm so sorry."

"Y—You're alive. You're _alive_. I knew you weren't dead. Oh, Percy, I..."

She started sobbing as she pulled him into the tightest hug possible. He instantly latched onto her, returning the hug just as tightly and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, mom. I missed you so much. I love you, mom, I really do", whispered Percy.

"Sally, dear? Who's at the door?"

Moments later and Paul Blofis rounded the corner. Percy tilted his head as he looked at his stepfather. Paul looked no less shocked as Sally. Well, maybe even a bit more because Percy was pretty sure his mom hadn't noticed the fox-ears and fox-tail yet.

"H—How are you alive? Where were you? How did you escape?", asked Sally, grasping his face to look at him and kiss his forehead. "A—And what happened to your... What are those ears?"

"It's a long story, mom", whispered Percy gently.

"Well. Then better start telling us", stated Paul firmly as he too pulled Percy into a hug. "You had your mother and me worried beyond belief. When Annabeth came here and told us that... that you _betrayed_ them? That we were better off thinking you dead? What..."

"I—I didn't betray them!", exclaimed Percy upset. "It's... If I tell you how it happened, you might think they're right. But... But think of it as the _Beauty and the Beast_? He abducted me, at first. The... The Minotaur. But he's not like that. I... I fell in love with him. With the man behind the beast. But they didn't understand. No one in the demigodly world would. So I... I stayed away. I—I thought you would just be ashamed or disgusted a—and I was so afraid of it... B—But..."

"Percy, you need to slow down", requested Sally as she grasped his hand.

They led him inside and she pulled him down to sit next to her on the couch, refusing to let go of her son again. Percy clung onto her as tightly as he started to very slowly tell them about the abduction, of learning about his ability to get pregnant, of being pregnant and having Asterion find a safe place for them to be, about how Annabeth and Nico and Clarisse had come and threatened Percy's daughter, of how he had befriended monsters and found a home, of how he had felt like he didn't fully belong because he was a _demigod_ the one race they feared above all other but he didn't feel like a demigod anymore and thus had asked to be turned into a kitsune, of how Blackjack and Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary had found their way to him, of going to Tartarus to save Asterion.

"That... That is quite the tale", whispered Sally shocked afterward, looking overwhelmed.

"I—I know", nodded Percy, fingers clawed into his jeans. "But I love him. I really do. He makes me... happy. In a way I didn't think I could ever be." In a way he never thought he would find someone to make him happy in, because the _desires_ that Asterion fulfilled for him were nothing he would have ever dared to voice, much less to act upon. "And my children. I love them so much."

"Your children. I... I'm a grandmother", whispered Sally, blinking. "Can... Can I... meet them?"

"...You're not worried about the monsters? That I might not actually love him, that he tricked me? You're not disgusted by my choice? You're...", asked Percy confused, overwhelmed.

"Percy, I love you, you're my son and I will _always_ love you", stated Sally very firmly as she grasped Percy's face to make him look at her. "I... I lost the baby. Not long after I lost you. I thought I lost you for good, I thought that I had lost everything, I will never do _anything_ that might chase you away from me. And I can see it in your face. The way you speak of him. The way you speak of them. You love them. I don't doubt it. I don't doubt you."

"I've gotten used to this when you introduced a cyclops to me as your brother and a hellhound as your puppy", grunted Paul when Percy looked at him half-afraid. "Bring it on. You have yet to find something to make me faint. Besides. I'm... their... grandfather, aren't I?"

"I—I... I'm so sorry, mom. Yes. If you want that, yes", nodded Percy, very unsure. "If... If you're sure, you could meet them. They're... waiting for me, back home. You could come with me."

Sally got up so fast, she nearly gave herself whiplash. There was no way she would let Percy go again alone, she was not going to lose him again. She held tightly onto his hand as Percy led them out of the apartment and she couldn't help but marvel at how fascinating his new features looked. It fit him, she thought. A mischievous little fox. There was a hole in the air a bit the hall down.

"It's a portal. Circe created it for me, said it would stay open until I went through it again", explained Percy softly. "It leads straight to Monstro City. Are... Are you sure?"

Sally squeezed his hand gently, in a reassuring manner. "I want to meet my grandchildren. You could... you could tell us more about them on the way?"

"Pasiphae and Pepromeno are the oldest", started Percy, easily and eagerly launching into a proud retelling of things. "You see... monster children age faster than human children. Since if they'd... they'd truly take as long to grow up, they would be easy targets for demigods. They'll stop aging fast once they enter puberty, but right now, one passed month ages them a whole year. So Pasi and Peppy, they look like they're nine years old. They're both so sweet. We named Pasiphae after her father's mother. She also has the same... inclination for magic. They both look rather... human, but they have horns. Green horns. Peppy is jealous that his sister's horns are longer than his and she is being a bit too smug about it too. Pepromeno, he, well, everyone tells me that he's the splitting image of me, aside from the horns. He also shares my water-powers. He has a very big heart. And Agkelos, my little angel, he's a pegataur – which means, he's half-horse and has wings. He's kind always excited about everything and very bright. He's six. And Mpatis, my little one, he's... he's very shy. I think he would be curled around me all day if he wasn't also a big fan of Skylla – she's a sea-monster and she often goes swimming with him, because he's a kind of naga, that means he's half-snake, but sea-snake, so he prefers spending his time in water. He's three right now. And... And our youngest, he's just a toddler. His name is Serpentarius, he's a gorgon, like Medusa... just, you know, no stone-turning because that's not part of being a gorgon, it's a curse only Medusa suffers. But not right now, because she's wearing special magical contact lenses, so no need to be afraid."

By the time Percy finally paused to breath did they already stand in front of a house. Magic was _handy_ when raising a city from the ground. A couple snapped fingers and bahm, they had a road going down with houses lining it left and right. The portal closed behind them and Percy gave Paul and Sally a moment to be in awe. Considering the different sizes and thus also different needs that the inhabitants of Monstro City needed, the architecture was quite fascinating. When they entered through the white picket-fence – because if Circe was doing this, she was doing this suburban style and no one was going to stop her, apparently – they were tackled by Mrs. O'Leary, who started slobbering Percy eagerly before moving on to Sally and Paul. Blackjack and Pegasus peeked around the corner from where they were staying at a stable in the backyard.

"Okay, okay, that's enough, girl", laughed Percy as he pried the hellhound off them. "Come on."

Once the hellhound settled down, Paul and Sally followed Percy to the house. One of Percy's hands found the bell beneath his turtleneck shirt. He wouldn't think of taking his master's collar off, but he was also pretty sure that wearing a leather-collar was going to undermine his point of being with Asterion of his own free will. So he put on a turtleneck to hide the collar when talking to his mom.

"Mommy! You're back already! Daddy says you'd be gone longer. Does it mean it didn't go well if you're back already?", exclaimed Mpatis the second the door opened.

He slithered right up to Percy, curling around him with the help of his long tail. Percy laughed as he grabbed his son around the waist and pulled him closer, up into his arms. Sally and Paul stared in wonder, taking in the beautiful long snake-tail that was now wrapped around Percy's waist and legs in a borderline possessive manner, just like the child's arms were around Percy's neck.

"He... looks so much like you did at that age", whispered Sally in awe.

"Who's them?", inquired Mpatis curiously, tilting his head as he tried to hide in his mom's arms.

"Those... Those are your grandparents, darling", replied Percy slowly. "Mom, Paul, this is Mpatis."

"Grandparents?", echoed Mpatis shyly but excitedly. "That is so cool! I know mommy's god dad doesn't do family stuff and daddy's mom is dead and daddy's dad is too. But Pasi's best friend Fidi is always boasting how _she_ has grandparents, because Medusa's mom and dad are still around."

"Yes. Phorkys and Keto. They're coming over later this summer", said Percy, half to himself. "Medusa is _not_ looking forward to that. But I think you're going to have fun with them. They're both sea-monsters too, you know? Means you can play with them."

"Cool", whispered Mpatis as he crawled down from his mom to circle Sally and Paul. "Hello."

"Mpatis? Why are you being so loud?", called Pasiphae from upstairs. "Is mom back already?!"

"Yes! And mom brought us grandparents!", exclaimed Matis loudly.

Moments later and Pasiphae, Pepromeno, Agkelos and Asterion himself were standing in the hallway, the Minotaur having their youngest shouldered. Asterion regarded the humans wearily. Humans were dangerous. And those two in particular. If they disapproved of this, if they said the wrong thing, they would manage to do what Asterion hadn't – to completely break Percy's spirits. Honestly, Asterion had long since given up on finding someone to love him, had settled to simply satisfy his carnal desires. His partners never lasted, they were too disgusted, too weak-minded. They broke. He never thought Percy would last. But he did. He _enjoyed_ everything that Asterion did to him and begged for more. Percy never broke, he only seemed to grow stronger. But if this woman were to tell Percy that she was disgusted by him, he would break. Asterion knew it, because he knew that while Percy's body and mind were strong, his heart was fragile. So very, very fragile. The longer Asterion was with his little mate, the more he just wanted to return to his cave, where he could tie Percy to the bed and _never_ let him out again, so no outside force could ever hurt him again. The demigods had hurt him, when they had come to rescue him and then had shown their open disgust at Percy's choice, it had broken something inside of Percy.

"Oh, you're such a pretty girl", whispered Sally amazed as she looked at Pasiphae.

"T—Thank you, uh, ma'am?", replied Pasiphae flustered.

"It's Sally. Or... grandma, if... you like?", offered Sally with an unsure smile.

"So you're mom's mom?", asked Pepromeno in awe. "Mom told us a lot about you! He loves you."

"And I love him, a lot. Because that's what a mother does. A mother _always_ loves her child", replied Sally, smile growing warmer and more sure of herself as she turned toward Percy. "Always."

Paul chuckled amused as he ran his fingers through Agkelos' wings while talking to the overly excited pegataur. Agkelos wanted for his new grandpa to go with him to the park, preferably now.

"Angel, no", chided Percy amused. "Let them come in for now. They want to meet you. You can spend more time with Paul later, but for now we sit together and drink hot chocolate, okay?"

"I can help you with that", offered Sally instantly, not even wanting him gone from the room.

So while Asterion silently led Paul and the children to the living room, Sally followed Percy to the kitchen. It was a pretty kitchen, very spacious, but then again Sally considered the physical size of the Minotaur as he had loomed in front of them just now, or the space that Agkelos with her lower horse-half would need. Percy set out the mugs and put everything up so the two could start preparing the hot chocolates for the children, while Percy made coffee for Paul and Sally.

"You... You think you can see them as your grandchildren?", asked Percy a bit afraid. "Not as..."

"See them?", asked Sally surprised. "Honey, just because they don't look fully human doesn't mean they aren't. Have I _ever_ treated Tyson as anything less than your brother or a child in need of love?"

"...No", admitted Percy, slowly shaking his head. "I just..."

"You're afraid. And... I understand", whispered Sally reluctantly as she pulled Percy into a very tight hug. "I meant it. I love you, I can't lose you again. And... And from what I just saw? They aren't _monsters_ , they're excited little children who quite clearly adore their mom, just like every child. There is no malice in them, nothing that would qualify them to be _monsters_. I've... met more monstrous humans... and so have you, Percy. You and I both know that humans can be the worst monsters there are and if... those here, if they make you happy... then I'm happy."

"Mom. There... There is a reason I came to you now", admitted Percy softly.

"I... I thought so", nodded Sally, looking at him with worry in her eyes. "I mean, why did you chose this particular day, after all this time of being gone? What... made you come?"

"Tyson and Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary and Bob and Damasen, they made me realize that... that not everyone from my... old life would judge me. And... I... I _hoped_ you wouldn't. And this war, the war the gods are fighting, it's... not going well. It's gods against gods, Norse against Graeco-Romans, and that makes the mortal world dangerous and I _can't_ turn my back on that. Even on the risk of you rejecting the life I chose, I had to come and see you to try, because I... want you safe. Here is safe. This city is protected by strong magic that keeps demigods and gods out. _You_ would be safe. Both of you. If... If you'd want to. You could live just... on the other side of the street. See your... grandchildren grow up. Be a part of our life. If you want", offered Percy with a soft voice.

He yelped a little when his mom pulled him into another nearly bone crushing hug. "Percy, there is nothing I'd want more than be a part of your life again. I thought you were _dead_. I thought I would never see you again. But... But you're alive. You're... happy. If I get to be a part of that..." She paused for a moment, searching his face. "And I _know_ that... it's not safe in New York anymore. Paul and I, we already... we were already in the middle of packing, we quit our jobs. We were planning on going to Japan. I know Asia is out of the Western gods' reach. We could be safe there. But we can be safe here, with you and... your family? I'd like that very much."

Percy basically collapsed in his mother's arms, sobbing soft tears of relief as he clung onto her. For a while, they just stayed like that, in each other's arms. Once Percy was composed again, the two put all the mugs on two trays and carried them to the living room, where there was a certain tension. Paul was entertaining the children, getting to know them, but Asterion loomed behind, a dangerous presence, not yet having spoken a single word. The Minotaur stiffened when he saw his mate's tears. He growled and stalked over to them, grasping Percy's chin to tilt it up.

"Did she hurt you?", asked Asterion in a dark, dangerous voice.

"N—No!", exclaimed Percy, hastily shaking his head as he clung onto Asterion's strong biceps. "She... She said she wants to stay. She wants to get to know her grandchildren. I... I'm _happy_."

Asterion searched his face critically, before he deemed the fox-boy's words to be true. Nodding pleased, Asterion let go of Percy's face to look at the woman in question.

"Then you are welcomed here", stated the Minotaur.

"...Thank you", nodded Sally with a reluctant smile. "I'm... I'm Sally Blofis. What... may I call you? It always did bother me that Belle never asked the Beast's name in the movie."

"Oh. I can't see that movie anymore", groaned Asterion and made a face. "Mpatis makes us watch it too often to be healthy. But... thank you for asking. Not many mortals consider what we 'monsters' have names. You can call me Asterion, Missus Blofis."

"Oh, Sally, please", corrected Sally, smile growing more sincere.

Percy watched the exchange in awe. His mate was being _nice_. The grumpy big Minotaur being _polite_. It was kind of adorable. Asterion wanted to be on Sally's good side. For Percy. How cute.

/break\

Life honestly couldn't be better. His mom and Paul were living in Monstro City, Pasiphae and Pepromeno were happily enrolled in school, going to the same class as Pandorika and Fidi. Sally and Medusa were actually _getting along real well_. The war took a turn for the heroic side, after the initial big argument between Thor and Zeus – only the gods would manage to turn a lightning bolt throwing contest into a full-blown war – did the demigods, under the lead of Annabeth and Magnus Chase, bring peace once more. Not that it really interested Percy, because finally a war did not immediately effect him, did not leave him in the middle of it and in charge of solving all the problems, _but_ there had been a certain something he had wanted not long ago and Asterion had told him off because of the war. So today, as Asterion came back home from work, with Pasiphae out with her friends, Pepromeno at the library, Agkelos on an adventure with Blackjack and Pegasus and Mpatis and Serpentarius opposite the street with Paul and Sally, Percy was waiting for his mate and master. He was butt-naked and on all four on their bed.

"...Is there something you want, pet?", growled Asterion a bit amused.

"Not very much", admitted Percy, looking over his shoulder at his mate coyly, his tail raised high to reveal his stuffed hole. "You've already given me everything I want. You even made it possible for me to have my mother with me again. But there is another thing I want. I want another baby. _Please_ master, please, you promised you would make me another baby after the war. You promised!"

Asterion grunted as he shed his pants and climbed onto the bed. Like he could deny his teasing little vixen anything. And ever since the war had ended a few days ago, with the gods victorious, Asterion had been making plans of breeding his little mate again. Alas, he seemed to be too slow for the greedy little tease. He grabbed the plug and pulled it out harshly, leaving Percy gasping and breathless. Asterion held onto Percy's hips tightly, his cock already hard since he entered the room to the enchanting picture of his mate presenting himself like that. Lining up with the greedily clenching hole, the Minotaur thrust in with one merciless, deep thrust that tore the most beautiful scream from Percy's throat. Pleased, Asterion leaned down and started kissing and biting Percy's neck and shoulders as he started fucking his mate earnestly and hard. He fucked Percy into the mattress, until the screams and howls turned into desperate little whimpers and whines, the kind that showed that Asterion was positively driving his pet insane with the constant assault of his prostate. Percy's tail was tickling Asterion's sick-pack, his tight hole clenching down needily around Asterion's dick until the Minotaur finally came deep inside of Percy, filling him with all the cum the kitsune had been craving for weeks now. Percy keened and came from the sensation of all the hot cum flooding him, knowing he would soon be pregnant with his mate's child again. Spent and overwhelmed did Percy collapse on the bed, with Asterion cradling him close against his chest.

"Good little pet", praised the Minotaur pleased, nuzzling Percy's face and caressing his belly.

"For you, always, master", purred Percy happily, eyes slowly closing in exhaustion. "Always."

Asterion hummed knowingly, a deep rumbling in his chest that soothed Percy into falling asleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fina-fucking-lly did it! Hah. Only took me five years to finish this series, but hey, who's counting, right? :D" (I mean, I totally screwed up when writing this because the first version was centered around all of this happening during the Giant War, what with me including Bob and Damasen and all, but then I kinda-sorta... remembered that I wrote the first one under the assumption of "Whatever the fuck is going to happen in this still new Heroes of Olympus series, it's already over by the time this story rolls around :D", so I had to go through everything again and invent a new big war. Now that was... not so much fun =_=)
> 
> Anyway, yes. This series is now officially over. I managed to tie all the lose ends I could find. They're happy, they're safe, Sally and Paul and Tyson and Ella are back in Percy's life. The end, as it says above.


End file.
